Weapons/Shields Background
Rare Weapons Morning Glory: Iris, determined to take Kage's territory as her own, took up her sword and began a war. The war of Light versus Darkness raged on and on. Followers of each side perished in the battle, and at its center were Iris and Kage themselves, enveloped in a sphere of both elements. They fought endlessly, until Darkness struck with such pure, unparalleled shadow force that Iris was knocked out into one of her Towers, causing a chain that reduced the Quanta for Lights forces, giving Kage the edge he needed. The resulting Quanta had to go somewhere, and it filled Iris's sword to the brim. The blade re-formed into a sword of pure energy, with a blade made out of what could have been the stars itself. It could deal much more damage than his previous sword, and Iris fought Kage back. As Kage strove again and again to plunge his serpentine dagger into Iris, he was dissuaded again and again by the sheer force of the light sword. Finally, he harnessed the shadows around him, attempting to steal the sword from Iris's very hands. However, the shadows withered in fear as they approached the sword- its piercing rays meant that it could never be stolen. The sword's light was so great, Kage was forced back into the depths of the void. Triumphant at last, at dawn, Iris named her new sword Morning Glory. Later, by her own might, she created copies of the sword, each called Morning Star that her followers could use to defeat the Darkness once again. Vampire Stiletto: Embarrassed at his defeat under the hordes of Iris, what really angered Kage was the fact that his duel with Iris was horrific, thanks to Iris's majestic new sword. Kage knew that such a duel would happen once more, after he had gained enough power. He knew he needed a new dagger of Kage to equal the power of Iris. His first attempt to create a Dagger of Darkness failed, as he tried to enchant his dagger with Darkness Quanta. Apparently, Darkness did not like to contain itself, always spreading outwards whenever it could. Thus, a powerful Darkness Dagger could not be created- or so Kage thought. As he stopped his weapon creation in anger, he observed his Vampires do battle with Photons. Every time the Vampires destroyed a photon, he felt his own life force becoming stronger, thanks to the spirit-sucking power of the Vampires. He knew right then and there how to design his new sword. The sword was nothing different from his previous serpentine, obsidian dagger, but he mustered the vampiric force in a gory manner as he stabbed his dagger into one vampires after another and impaled all of them. The blade slithered within the vampires, gaining the essence of their power bit by bit. Slowly, the dagger morphed into a glinting black stiletto with a dark aura surrounding the blade. Kage was sure he wouldn't be defeated again with this unholy weapon. "Die! Vampires! Soon Light will be joining you!" Arsenic & Fahrenheit: These weapons have a somewhat less... illustrious past than M'orning '''G'lory, but an interesting one nonetheless. Long ago, but a long time after the Great Elemental Gods began their slumber, an Elemental gave birth to twins. These twins were a boy, and a girl, of Death and Fire respectively. The boy, named Thanatos after the Great Elemental God of Death, was tall, and scholarly. The girl, named Brigid for the Great Elemental God of Fire, was smart and strong. The twins cared very deeply for each other, and helped each other to hone their considerable natural talents quite finely. Brigid found she had a second Affinity, for Earth magic. She learned to forge weapons, shortswords, daggers, and hammers of amazing craftsmanship, many of which are still in use today. Thanatos learned he had an Affinity for Time. He began perfecting the ability to reverse short periods of time, even to the point where only his sister could tell when he had torn the fabric of '''time and repaired it anew. One day, Brigid awoke from a dream with the design of a weapon held firmly in mind. It would be a weapon of amazing power, one with the grace of a candle's flame and the strength of a great inferno. She labored at her forge for 4 days and 5 nights. Finally, she created a weapon of pure firepower. Its blade was the purest flame that has ever burned in the universe, and its power was proportional to the fire contained within the bearer of it. Thanatos grew worried when she did not eat or answer him, and grew jealous of the sword, which he believed to have stolen his sister's love for him. When at last Brigid finished, she paused only to wipe the sweat from her brow, before falling to sleep at the feet of her forge. Thanatos went into Brigid's workshop, seeking to steal the sword and break it. Then he noticed his sister, curled around the still white-hot blade, and ran, horrified, into the night. In his haste, he dropped a single hourglass he had carefully made of purest gold, as gold is one of the few metals that protect one from changes in time. This would later be found and copied, and is the pattern on which all Golden Hourglasses are made today. A week later, Brigid awoke to find the sword held in hand, and she did not at first recognize that time had passed. This is because the sword stilled glowed with heat, and brightened as she held it. After this sleep, she had formed the idea for one more sword, though she did not know that it would be her last. She labored with cobalt, a poisonous metal, and tinted it green with oxidized copper. the edge was also laced with arsenic, for which the blade would later be named. It had two razor-sharp blades which, although devastating by themselves, dripped pure poison wherever it cuts. When she finished many days later, she sought out Thanatos, to present him with the blade. But he was no-where to be found. She searched the earth and heavens for exactly 4 years, 5 months, and 1 day. Then did she find him, twisted and bitter with a rage and jealousy that knew no bounds. on the day that she found him, she asked him why he had left her, but he would not respond. Brigid begged him to answer her, but still he refused to speak, instead forming sigils of time and death, and killed her without a second thought. Too late, he discovered the blade she had forged him, and grieved for her, his agony drawing a dagger to his heart, choking him. There he vowed, never again. . The true blades have not been seen, though many duplicates of each have been seen. It is known, however, that Thanatos, now an old man, stands guard over a vault decorated a statue depicting a woman of great beauty and strength working a forge, on which lie two blades, one made of red steel and the other of green-tinted cobalt. A host of Elite Skeletons stand guard over this tomb, and many rumors speculate whether it is riches that line this vault... or Brigid's remains... Story by: Bill Door Eternity':''' ''Just as it takes an eternity to get your deck just right, an Eternity can screw it up just as easily. As Chronos, the Great Elemental God of Time, became more at ease with his powers, he created many things and ensured that time flowed unhindered. A long time later, Henka, the Great Elemental Goddess of Entropy saw his creations and became jealous. She sought to steal his power, and use it to win her rivalry with Aether. She set a trap and prepared to spring it, unaware that Chronos knew of her plot. Instead, he came to her with a gift, and presented her with a weapon imbued with his power. It was a majestic golden staff, with brilliant blue and gold runes swirling around its head. Although it was very useful to be used to bonk enemies on the head, its main power lied in the swirling runes of time. It could bend time itself, sending enemies or allies backward in the everlasting stream of time. Henka took the powerful staff and thanked Chronos. Entropy has not fought Time since. Story by: Bill Door Discord: Henku, the Great Elemental Goddess of Entropy, began to study the staff Chronos had called 'Eternity', seeking to find how it was powered, how it worked, and most of all, how to make more. As Henku studied it, she decided that she could make one better. She worked with a staff of wood, before discarding it as it is too flimsy. She also tried to use a metal rod, but it simply didn't flex enough. Finally, deciding that only a few materials would have the flexibility, and still the strength, to withstand her power, she quietly began to follow Eteru, siphoning off a tiny amount of his essence. After following him for a long time, she at last had enough of his pure essence to build her own staff. She carefully worked the body, applying small amounts of her own essence to warp it where neseccary. At the end, she formed a blade of her own essence, which promptly twisted and bent, warping beyond it's original form. Henku, furious to be upstaged again, stabbed at an Aether Pillar she had built to contain and focus the energy she had stolen from Eteru. The Pillar blazed in a rainbow of light, and the energy inside became as twisted as the blade on the staff, and swirled chaotically. Henku felt the energy, and could find none that matched the original. Confused, she looked again at the hard combination of Aether and Entropy, and smiled. This blade, she thought, would be very useful, indeed. Titan: With the creation of Hammers, Tezhestta felt that her armies could more or less destroy the enemy utterly with pure bludgeoning power. However, with the creation of Shields, hammers became considerably less effective. Additionally, monsters were fast evolving, gaining skin akin to stone. Tezhestta knew she would have to create a hammer so great that it could shatter any shield or monster it met. She went back to his forge, hammering and hammering away, selecting only the heaviest, hardest metals. She ended up with the heaviest weapon in the world, so heavy that only she could barely lift it. Although it could basically crush any monster it met with sheer weight, she realized that it was still useless against very strong shields. The hammer was not a weapon meant to pierce shields. Then, she went back to the spell she already had created: "Momentum". She enchanted a crystal embedded inside Titan with this spell, granting it the ability to nullify enemy shields. Her ultimate weapon could do the most stable damage of any other weapon save Fahrenheit in some cases and Morning Glory. But with Momentum, she knew she had an "edge". The ability to go past any shield was highly valued as shields became more and more powerful in the world of Elements. Eagle's Eye: Mercury, feeling that he had been left behind in the creation of the gods weapons, decided to create one himself. However, he wasn't really the type to hack and slash or pulverize an enemy. He also wanted a weapon that was light and easy to carry so his movement wouldn't be impeded. Mercury spent many days and nights mulling over this problem until he was about ready to give up. Out of frustration, he solidified two strands of air and twisted and bent them into an arch shape. He got an idea then, Why not make a weapon that could be used from afar! He saw the arch shape in his hand and quickly made a stretchable band of solid air and attached it to the back of the weapon. Then, after getting help from Chronos, made a projectile that could be launched from it. However when he tried her weapon, the string at the back was too stretchy. He wasn't deterred though and soon found the right blend of taut and flexibility. When he launched the projectile, he found aiming was a bit quirky. So he embedded a crystallized eagle's eye into it which made the weapon shoot with perfect accuracy. He named his weapon after the crystallized eye that was embedded into it and taught his followers how to make it themselves. Thus the Eagle's Eye was born. Pulverizer: Earth, or Terra, has hid in the earthen palace carved out by Graboids for a long time, if not an eon and avoided all conflicts. It was until wild Devourers of Darkness origin opened a hole in the weakest crust of the topmost tunnel did the world acknowledge of the military developments of Terra. Wholly taken by surprise, Terra was buffeted by waves after waves of attacks. None of those ever caused heavy damage to her empire, but nevertheless, Terra cannot bear to be assaulted over and over again by special weapons. Deciding to make one of her own, she first took inspiration from the hardy and rugged pickaxes of the Gnome Gemfinders who explored carverns for Graboids to follow, then she decided that an ax would have only a little room for improvement, so she then observed Tezhestta's mighty Titan hammer. Realising that the hammer would be them Earthborn creatures' epitome, she installed hardened spikes taken from Gemfinder Pickaxes onto the orb which would be the body of the hammer. This hammer of alloyed titanium-osmium is so hard it could crush everything with enough force. Lobotomizer: Eteru, the god of Aether was a shrewd one. Rather than occupying the world and having to constantly fear about sieges and invasions, he created a dimension of his own.'' 'In mensura pari et effugere est mundi tenebrarum pacem modo possit''' he said. (To escape from the chaotic world and into a serene dimension is the only way peace can be achieved.) And for a long time, while the other elements were struggling to keep their own territory, he was out there playing with electricity and various energies. It wasn't much later that the other elements realized that the world of Aether, Eteru or even any ethereal entity could not be found, as if they didn't even exist. Only did the god of Light, resting high in the skies see a small speck, turquoise, bluish, luminescent with energy, way higher in altitude then where the creatures of Light realm. Light decided to send some of her trusted angels to forage and scout the area and upon a closer look realized that Eteru coincided in this realm, the world of Aether. It only took a week for the rumours to spread to all the other elemental kingdoms, that Eteru lived in Ieiunia, or quintessence, the fifth force, for he lived neither north, south, east or west of the land. The irascible armies of fire and the sadistic armies of death wanted to seize and claim this land, immediatly sent their most powerful dragons to conquer Ieiunia. A phase dragon was flying swiftly around Eteru's land, embracing its luminescent and ethereal energy surronding it when it caught eye of the swarm of dragons planning to bombard Ieiunia. The phase dragon, fortunately, compared to all the dragons of other elements was the swiftest of them all, able to fly at a hundred miles per minute. Eteru, upon recieving the notice realized that now his world is revealed, he has to prepare for war. Realizing they were dragons, he needed a weapon capable of being both ranged and melee. With his experience in electricity, he decided to craft the weapon made out of silver, the metal that can conduct electricity the best. He welded it with copper, palladium, rhodium, ruthenium and platinum, all highly electrical conductive metals, along with osmium and iridium as an alloying agent. He then added a photon emitting crystal, an innovation inspired from the photons in the kingdom of Light to make it luminiscent and radiating with tons of energy. When the dragons were just about to reach the borders of Ieiunia, Eteru passed an intensifying electrical current through the weapon and out came incandescent lightning and thunderbolts and electrocuted three quarters of the dragons back to the ground. The remaining quarter although they weren't electrocuted too fell. At first Eteru didn't quite realize what happened, but through his experience with electricity, he realized that the lightning emitted from the weapon amplified the magnetic fields to such a great mangitude that it blocked all electrical signals in the invading dragons, causing them to forget how to fly and to end up falling caused by the immense pull of the kingdom of Gravity. Marvelled by his creation, he called it the lobotomizer, with lobos (brain) and tome (slice), and from then since crafted many more and gave it to the immortals and psions to help defend Ieiunia. Trident: Perchta, the god of water was close with the god of earth, Terra, for they were created by Eteru, the god of aether. Although the life forms they created are very different, with the earth creatures adapting to the dry, rocky ground while the creatures of water dwell in wet and moist areas, they still cared for each other very much and often innovated new things together. The provision of water was what allowed the creatures to grow, whilst the stability of earth was what made the piscine creatures able to stay firm, and not be affected by the rapid torrent. Perchta occupied very little land for she dominated the seas in the world. This allowed her to circulate around the other kingdoms with ease. Through her explorations, she discovered that each kingdom obtained their own weapon, with their own strengths and weaknesses. Being close to Terra, she once again consulted him, hoping they could create a weapon together. She wasn't the type who loved brutal force like Terra's pulverizer. She wanted something that was light, but yet could deal serious damage. For quite some time did they think of how the weapon should be constructed. She then noticed an antlion, edging at the sea to quench its thirst. Despite its rapid flow, it remained stable through its claw like feet, clenching to the earth, keeping it in balance. Eύρηκα! (Eureka!) she said in excitment. She wanted a weapon, like that of a polearm, but with multiple iron shafts and heads, able to pierce and impale mutliple spots at once, like that of the claw like feet of the antlion. She went back to Terra and they used iron as the main body of the weapon, for it was endothermic, it abosrbs heat, making it very cool for the touch, perfect for Perchta's liking. Terra then immersed it in a special solution, no one knows exactly what it was, for it was not recorded. But it said that it was used to prevent corrosion, rusting and any means that could wane the weapon. At last, the trident was formed. The gods were happy, but not excited, for it did not have a special ability like the other weapons. They thought of freezing, but that was typical, they fought of maelstroms and hail, but it too, did not stand out, for it was what Perchta would do. Out of anger Terra punched a fist into the seabed. It immediatly caused a disruption of the tectonic plates creating earthquakes and surprisingly, the aftermath of the earthquake was so immense that it created a series of waves moving at an unstoppable speed and as it reached the shores dominated by Terra, it pushed itself at such an enormous height and drenched the shores completely. Perchta and Terra, astonished by this wave called it a tsunami. Perchta liked it for it caused such destruction neither of them had seen before, and sure enough, she wanted to create these future "tsunamis", to unleash the devastating power of water and earth. Terra had elongated the trident and carved out the core, filling it with pressurized osmium and arcane matter, forming it into a mass of great extremity. Then, whenever she held the trident into the seabed, the mass will tummel down the trident staff and hit the seabed with such force that an earthquake and succesively as tsunami would form. The trident, obtaining both the powers of water and earth has brought Perchta and Terra into a closer relationship ever since. Druidic Staff: The god of Life never wanted to go to war. All she wanted to do was to create life, prosper, fluorish, profligate the land. The problem was that across the river, lived Thanatos, the god of Death. Thanatos worked relatively well with Gaia, they never really had wars together, their territories were what they were for millenia. However, the carnality of the life creatures was an attraction for scavengers, the creatures from the kingdom of Death, to feast on them and to become stronger. The life creatures that were small and harmless was ended up devoured by the vultures. 'Oh the irony!' Gaia sighed. Only 15% of these prey survived due to intensive healing and medicinal treatments, but Gaia wanted all of her creatures to survive and to fluorish the land. Gaia decided to talk to Thanatos about the situation. Thanatos said he would love to help but the problem was that his hands are cursed. He can ressurect them, but they will be no more other than bone and rotten flesh. But as a solatium, Thanatos built a wall of bone so high that none of the scavengers could fly over. However, it wasn't before long that her creatures started to wane and enfeeble. Gaia scolded at Thanatos that they scavengers were scrounging at her creations again. Thanatos, pointed at the wall, the scavengers weren't able to fly over it. Out of anger for being accused when it wasn't his fault. He blasted at the bone wall with plague and the wall decomposed in seconds. The scavangers immediatly flew to the Kingdom of Life and devoured any creature they spotted. Gaia, filled with fear, was at the edge of thinking her kingdom will be destroyed when cosmic energy of unknown origin came and incinerated the scavengers. Gaia felt a touch, she turned around, full of tears. It was her stepfather, Eteru. Quid facere hoc? (Why are you doing this?) Eteru talked to Thanatos in a serene manner, trying to calm down his anger. "She accused me that the death of her creatures was because of me when that bone wall prevented the scavenegers from eating them." He said in a raspy voice. "Actually" Eteru replied. "The death of Gaia's creatures was your fault, not because of the scavengers, but because of the wall." Thanatos was confused. "Your wall absorbed all the light emitted from the Kingdom of Light, causing Gaia's kingdom to wither away due to a lack of it. I've seen it with my very own eyes." Thanatos, full of remorse said a simple apology, and left. "I've brought along some gods to help." Eteru smiled at Gaia, beside him with Iris and Perchta. Using some sinews, vines, spiritual water and essence from a amiable hamadryas, the Druidic Staff was formed, to vitalize the creatures when they were just about to be devoured by the scavengers across the river. It was placed atop trees so that its healing effect would be spread afar. Normal Weapons These weapons are commonly bought and sold on the market, as they are truly nothing special. They were originally forged by Brigid the Young. (See the story Arsenic & Fahrenheit, above) It has been a long-standing tradition to give an apprentice a Dagger upon his graduation from his/her mentor. A small guild of apprentices known as the Scots Guild decided that these daggers would make fine weapons if they were improved. They hardened the metal with their newfound smithing skills, lengthening the blade into a versatile dirk. These dirks were still just as sneaky as daggers, but had greater power. The sentient races of the elements also created swords, weapons with considerably more reach and power than daggers. These slashing and stabbing weapons could either be short, for more precision, or long, for more power and reach. Armies of humans equipped with such weapons could often defeat even the toughest of monsters. However, monsters often had very thick skin and were hard to fell normally with swords, especially Earth or Gravity monsters. Tracing back to their roots, some humans devised hammers and gavels, essentially rods with heavy, pointed tips. These could be brought down on tougher opponents with crushing force, easily breaking bones. Because only the strong could wield these heavy weapons, many armies still preferred to use swords, but hammers were an important innovation. Everything has a counter, take the bows as an example. As hammers began to become popular, the need of finding a anti-hammer weapon increased. Ultimately, an excellent long ranged weapon emerged---The Bow. Using torque and potential energy to fling razor sharp projectiles at the enemy from a huge range, the bow proved immensely versatile. Those with stronger forearms opted for sturdy, oak longbows while less strong users opted for shorter, composite short bows, though they all have a thing in common: an affinity of air is able to modify the arrow's flying route, stabilize its flight, or righting its aim, making its precision unfailing. Shields Titanium Shield/Diamond Shield The Earth Goddess, Terra, was naturally the first one to think of the idea of equipping herself and her troops with shields. Being a defensive, protective God, she wanted her forces to be well protected. Spending many months in her forge, her time paid off, creating a shield of great protection. Crafting it from Titanium, the hardest substance available at that time, small creatures could not even get past the shield while large creatures had their damage severely reduced. After the introduction of her Gnome Riders, Terra found Diamonds. These very rare substances were even harder than Titanium, buffing out damage even more. The Earth Goddess was satisfied with her new defense mechanisms. Ice shield/Permafrost shield Perchta was in a dire situation when she was creating her ingenious arsenal of offensive creatures: She essentially ignored the importance of Shields. When elementals buffet the territories of water not well guarded Perchta had to literally scramble out a shield. She hastily cut a board of titanium into a triangular shape and encased it in ice. She considered this a awful failure, But inadvertedly the shield froze a good amount of creatures who touched it. Perchta was satisfied nevertheless, and the ice shield was used from then on. Further usage of the shield improved it greatly, and ice were slowly replaced by permanently frosted soil borrowed from the bowels of Earth. This soil was more freezing than ice, and many time harder. Subsquently, the worst planned designation resulted in the most sought after defensive mechanism. Fog Shield/Improved Fog and Fire Shield/Fire Buckler Mercury and Brigid, abeit competitors, cooperated to some extent. This is one of their collaboration attempts when both deities discovered the potential of shields. Mercury, arrogant as usual, challenged Brigid to a competition of creation. Mercury himself created the Fog Shield. A shield matching the Dusk Mantle but extremely cheap due to the usage of vaporised water instead of a complex structure. The Fog shield would blind land creatures by gassing their passage and confuse flying creatures by putting a barrier of fog which impairs their visibility. The fog is stored in a metal container which took the shape of a horse-shoe surrounded by metallic wings which brings the shield up into the air Greatly angered by such a frail attempt to humiliate her ability to forge, Brigid stole the inspiration of a horse-shoe shaped container from Mercury, and filled it with napalm and explosives instead of vapour. On the sides of the container lined special spark plugs decorated like flames. When the enemy approaches he would be incinerated by the flame-throwing shields and not even immaterial creatures in Eteru's arsenal can resist it. Furthermore when these immaterial creatures was burnt, they can't even be healed. The Fire Shield was feared and Mercury's arrogance was reppressed, which is a rare phenomenon. Any humbleness for the wind god is always considered humiliation. But this time, Mercury let go of his reputation and offered to improve their constructions. The two shields, under the cooperation of the gods, had their costs dropped drastically while retaining the power. From then on the two gods signed a pact to be non-aggressive against each other, and for a little while there was a mild synergy between air and fire. Little did Brigid know, Mercury is indeed humiliated and his anger pushed him to create the formidable Wings shield. When this is used, Brigid is furious and declared war upon Mercury. She also reversed all his creatures' abilities to not involve air. And in response, Mercury created unstable gas, which further accelerated the warfare, but this is already another story... By: Hellston20a (Created before logging in via guest setting) Bone Wall The vengeful god of Death, Thanatos, realized how useful a shield would be for his army. However, he was hasty with making his shield, creating it out of Bone, which, although was strong, was not nearly as strong as Titanium was. But during the constant tests carried out by Thanatos, the discarded bones piled up, and finally constructed themselves into a towering wall. The wall clogged Thanatos's exit, to such a stage that he was trapped in the room. Panicked, Thanatos called all his army with all their physical strength to save him. For days the army hammered at the wall, and finally, after a whole week, the army destroyed the wall of bone. Thanatos was awestruck at the ironic incident, and inquired his army. The troops replied that having 7 unit to break one layer is the most sucessful, but during the attempt to destroy the wall, a good amount of creatures died due to exhaustion. Their bones, fell aside of the wall and become interlocked with the original bones. Strengthening the shield. Thanatos adopted this shield promptly, and when many shield is interlocked, the enemy may be trapped as Thanatos himself did. Skull Shield To complement the Bone Wall as a more mobile defensive asset, the Skull shield was conceived by Thanatos quickly after the genesis of Bone Wall. Although his previous creation was immensely formidable, it is not maneuverable and failed to work as a personal shield. Its appearance was also not intimidating enough as it looks like a harmless wall. But when designing the skull shield, intimidation was heavily taken as a factor. Thanatos took the skull of a veteran Bone dragon, and filled the cavities of the skull with rotting flesh from flesh spiders. Volunteer viruses were recruited to thrive in the rotting flesh alongside with already thriving malignant cells, and soon the skull was turned into a deep purple hue. Then Thanatos found the rear of the cranium unused, so he installed a minature boneyard in it. The rotting skull, strangely, didn't disappear from the rot, and somehow gained strength to resist damage. Thanatos found his production somehow unreliable, so he left it for some time. During when, many creatures came in hope to comsume the communities of pathogens, and a great portion of them was infected promptly and turned into skeletons. The shield passed Thanatos's test, and it was pressed into service. Thorn Carapace/Spine carapace Gaia, the Goddess of Life, realized that Thanatos was creating a shield. Rushing to create one herself, she created a shield just as mediocre as the Skull Shield. Making out of hardened insect shell, the Carapace Shield did not offer a ton of protection like the Earth shields did. However, unlike Thanatos, Gaia did not give up. Reshaping her shield, she knew she could not make beetle shells any harder than they already were. But instead, she concocted an idea of a Shield serving an offensive purpose smeared the beetle shell with a hybrid poison which would seep into the intruder's hearts once they touched the terrible thorns. Emerald Shield However, she could layer the shells on, creating a shifting, reflecting shield surface. Her result was the Emerald Shield, offering mediocre protection. However, any spells directed against her were reflected, and strangely, her shield was invincible- it could not be broken, partially because of the fractal shape of Emerald shield acts as a deflection surface. Finally, a shield that rivaled the Earth Shields was created, and the Life Goddess felt that she was done with shields. Dusk Mantle Kage observed Terra, Thanatos, and Gaia create their shields. They all prevented physical harm, but did not in any way try to deter the source. He set off to create one that did. Earlier, he had observed that it was hard for the creations of others to hit his creations at night. He thought that, if he incorporated his own essence into the shield, it would generate thick darkness that would make it hard to see where the wielder was. When he got to his forge, he searched through the things he had stolen. He wanted the shield to be light, so that the wielder would be able to move around fast. Eventually, Kage came to the conclusion that he would use some glass and some iron stolen from Terra. He filled the glass with his own essence, darkening it to the darkest shade of black and filling the room with a thick, black haze. He repeated this two more times, then connected the pieces of metal together in three oval shapes, and put the glass pieces in there, forming the first Dusk Mantle. Dissipation Shield The entropic goddess Henku, seeing the defences the other gods had prepared, realized that her new blade alone would not be enough to ensure future victories and set about crafting a shield of her own. Creating one would not be a simple task however, shields were made to hold their form and endure, staying the same no matter what they went through. In short, they were nearly the opposite of Entropy's chaotic nature, and the goddess was forced to study the other god's shields in hopes of finding inspiration. Weeks later, after covertly studying the other god's creations, she was finally ready to make the attempt and craft her own shield. Thinking to combine the greatest aspects of both Kage and Terra's shields, Henku took a lump of titanium and forged it into a half-sphere before hollowing out a space inside it. Then, like Kage, she took a part of herself and placed it into her creation to see what would happen. Unfortunately while titanium was indeed a durable substance, it could not contain the essence of entropy, and the power soon burst out, twisting and warping the metal into a seemingly useless ball of of jutting spikes, a core of entropic energy resting in the middle and forming glowing field around it. Angry that her attempt had failed so miserably, the goddess hurled the useless creation away, but when it struck the wall, instead of breaking as expected, the field of power around it seemed to cushion the blow, the glow around it dimming slightly as the force was negated. Intrigued, Henku picked the shield back up and immediately felt some of her power drain into the hollow she'd made in it, restoring the field again. More curious than ever, she gave the shield to one of her subordinates before pitting him against one of her dragons, watching in delight as even the hardest blows were negated by the energy emanating from the shield, though it quickly became apparent that it wasn't perfect as the wielders own power was drained with each strike; further tinkering however achieved nothing more beyond allowing the shield to draw and use any energy source instead of being confined merely to entropic power, but the goddess was satisfied; so long as she could replenish her own power quickly enough, no blow save one from Gravities creatures could touch her. Procrastination/Turtle Shield Chronos, the God of Time, knew that the shields which his opponents has would give his opponent the edge needed to overpower him and his armies. So, he decided that he would have to make a shield to even out things with his enemies. Thinking, he scooped up some magic sand from the deserts of time and tried to shape them into a shield. However, the moment it was created it scattered apart. Irritated, he shaped a new shield out of sand, but used some leather to keep them together. Then he took a piece of the famous Titanium which so many other Gods had used and shaped a circle around the bag of sand. He also made four horns of Titanium jutting out from it. He marveled at it, then tried to fight a Devonian dragon with it. Disappointingly, it was merely knocked out of his hand and offered no resistance. Angered, he ripped off the essence of time and fed it to the sands within the leather. The Time seeped out, imbuing the grey Titanium and turning it gold. The air around it also shimmered, sent back and forth in Time. Happy with his new invention, Chronos used it against his own Devonian dragon again. Apparently, as his Dragons tail hit against, it immediately froze in time, temporarily Time-knocked out by the shield, now named Procrastination after it's time-delaying effect. Dimensional Shield/Phase Shield Eteru, the God of Aether, wanted to make a shield to match his siblings. However, he did not want to use Titanium like so many of his siblings did. Thinking that he would be different from all others, He combined many sparks in a vacuum chamber, creating a large blob of electricity flickering about. Then, he ripped the reality in the chamber away, causing parallel worlds to fade in and out of existence in the chamber. He also blasted a bit of his own powerful Aether into the chamber. As the Aether, reality, electricity and different dimensions swirled about, the chamber collapsed under the horrific pressure, compressing every thing to the size of a water melon. Taking this blob of Aether in his hands, Eteru found to his delight that he could shift in and out of existence. However, this shield was not lasting due to its dimension-shifting nature, and it soon faded away to some unknown dimension. Eteru also found more efficent ways to create these Dimensional Shield. Finally, Eteru had a shield worthy of Aether itself. Gravity Shield The gravity shield works a simple principle. It's simply Enormous. Rumours claim that this shield weighs millions of tons and its size is simply indescribable. But when compared to other Gravity Creatures, this is just the right proportion. This Enormous shield's main body is a huge slab of Magnet covered in an extremely thick layer of titanium. This shield is virtually invincible, but also completely immobile. To solve this, Tezhestta installed inverse gravity projectors orbiting the shield constantly like a centrifuge to lift this monstrosity off the ground. Ironically, With this shield blocking overly large creatures, small critters can slip through effortlessly. But Tezhestta fears not, what damage can small critters do? If they pose such a threat, she will deal with them effortlessly enough. Category:Fan-made Lore